deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Syndrome
Syndrome the main antagonist of the 2004 Disney/Pixar animated movie, The Incredibles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mandark vs Syndrome (By Eficiente) * Megamind vs. Syndrome (Completed) * Syndrome vs. Scarlet Overkill * Syndrome vs Tighten * Yokai vs. Syndrome (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Bane (DC Comics) *Felonius Gru (Despicable Me) History Buddy Pine was a very intelligent young man, and also a fan of the superhero, Mr. Incredible. He wished to be taken on by Incredible as his sidekick, and went so far as to devise his own superhero costume and develop a pair of boots that allowed him to fly. However, when Mr. Incredible spurned his help, Buddy felt betrayed and began to lay plans that would eventually allow him to get his revenge on Incredible and all the rest of the superheroes. Taking on the pseudonym of Syndrome, Buddy began making weapons that he would sell to the highest bidder. He used the income from this illicit weapons program to finance his real project, creating a killer robot that only he could overcome. To further this project, he purchased the remote South Pacific island of Nomanisan. The first killer robot that Syndrome created was called the Omnidroid version X1 (or Omnidroid v.X1 for short). Syndrome then lured several lesser superheroes to Nomanisan, and had them fight the Omnidroid. This resulted in the deaths of the superheroes Universal Man, Psycwave, Everseer, and possibly others. Eventually, this robot was defeated by the superhero Macroburst. Using the knowledge he gained from the X1, Syndrome produced an improved robot called the Omnidroid v.X2. After this robot killed Macroburst, Syndrome continued his deadly project, killing numerous superheroes and improving his robot through to the Omnidroid 08. Once Syndrome’s associate, Mirage, located Mr. Incredible, Syndrome immediately lured him to Nomanisan, and pitted him against the Omnidroid 08. Mr. Incredible defeated the 08, leading to the development of the Omnidroid v.X9. (For some unknown reason, the "v.X#" naming scheme was not used for versions 5 through 08.) The X9 was able to defeat Mr. Incredible, and Syndrome intervened at the last moment to finally reveal himself to Mr. Incredible, and glory in his final victory. Mr. Incredible escaped from Syndrome, but was eventually recaptured. Syndrome then went on to enlarge his design, producing the Onmidroid v.10, the culmination of his work. Syndrome loaded the Onmidroid v.10 onto a rocket, and sent it to the city of Metroville. After the robot began rampaging through the city, Syndrome arrived, and put on a play of “fighting” it, with the idea of setting himself up as the savior of the city. However, the Omnidroid’s AI had advanced sufficiently to where it detected the source of Syndrome’s control over it, and it stripped him of his controller. Syndrome was knocked unconscious during his attempted flight from the Omnidroid, and he was awakened by the explosion caused by the robot’s defeat by the combined actions of the Incredibles and Frozone. Syndrome engineered one last confrontation with the Incredibles, during which he was sucked into the engine of his aircraft, and presumably killed. Death Battle Info Appearance Syndrome is a barrel-chested Caucasian male with fair skin and blue eyes. His hair is flame-red, and Syndrome accentuates this feature by styling his hair straight up, to look like flames on his head. He weighs 185 lbs, and stands 5’7” tall, 6’1” including his hair. Trivia Category:Villains Category:Male Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Technology users Category:'The Incredibles' Characters Category:Human Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Main Antagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Murderers